Truth or Dare Uchiha Style
by winged gorganzola
Summary: Sasuke finds himself playing Truth or Dare with Neji, Gaara, and a bunch of girls. Better than the title suggests. I suck at summaries. Rated T for mild nudity.


This one came as a special request from one of my reviewers, Tenten of the Akatsuki

This one came as a special request from one of my reviewers, **Tenten of the Akatsuki**. She asked me to put her in one of my fics, but I was brutally grounded until just now. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this one. If it goes well, I can continue writing more stuff.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does and has yet to sign it over to me. Damn.

GorganzolaIsACheese

One brutal summer day in Suna, our good friend Gaara yelled at his secretary. She had left her post to go pick up his dry-cleaning, but had failed to inform him prior.

"Honestly, Yuro, I don't know why I bother keeping you. Hell, _Gingeh_ was a better secretary than you, and she's not even IN this story!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I—

"No buts! Not only did you leave my office without permission, but you also angered Mr. Bear!"

"Gomen ne sai, Mr. Bear!" cried the hysteric secretary. Yuro was quite upset. She had angered Gaara and Mr. Bear at the same time. For shame!

She flipped her dark blonde curls in a hurry. One must always look good for Gaara. Even when one is about to be severely punished.

Just then, a slightly ruffled Temari flew through the window right as he was about to strike her down. "Gaara, some Leaf ninja want to see you. Now.

He looked out the window to find a squad of four ninja waiting impatiently. Sakura Haruno, dressed in red and clenching her fists. Lady Tsunade, in usual garb and mimicking Sakura's pose. Ino Yamanaka, purple tube top and skirt, flaunting her body. Hinata Hyuuga, timidly drinking her grape slushie.

"Hey! Gaara! Get your ass down here now!"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, bitches."

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"I'm firing my secretary, duh."

"I'M SORRY GAARA! I'M SORRY MR. BEAR!" Oh, that poor secretary…

"She can come with us. We're taking you both to Konoha."

The two went outside, tiredly meeting the women. Gaara, already pissed. Yuro, eager to be near her boss and Mr. Bear.

GorganzolaIsACheese

Soon everyone was in a circle. TenTen and Temari had also been roped into this. Everyone except Tsunade was wondering what they had been called for. Was it a mission? Was it dangerous? Were there enemies to fight? Was anyone going to steal the grape slushie? No questions were answered. Until, finally, Tsunade said:

"We are all going to play………Truth or Dare. Ino, you're first."

"Umm…Sakura. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to…tickle Sasuke!" Sasuke, who happened to be several feet away, snapped to attention at the mention of his name.

"But what if he kills me with his fireball jutsu?" Nobody liked getting burned.

"Too bad. Aim for his sensitive spots." Sakura blushed as she thought about a boy's "sensitive" spot. She got over it and rammed Sasuke, tackling him top the ground and tickling him mercilessly.

"No! Stop! Get…off…Saku—AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ka…Katon…fire…ball…AHHHHHH! Stop it! No! Please! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly she stopped completely, got off of Sasuke, and went back to the circle. Ino and TenTen congratulated her on her success.

Temari picks Hinata. She is dared to punch Naruto…in the balls. No one thinks she can do it. As if to counter this, the young Hyuuga approaches her crush and brutally attacks his balls using her gentle fist. After the balls were pummeled beyond recognition, Shizune is called to heal the poor boy.

"Shizune, get in the circle! Now!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

Ino is picked next. She chooses Dare, not knowing the full potential of the group. She is forced…to kiss…Gaara.

"WHAT?" exclaims the Kazekage.

"WHAT?" cries Yuro, the poor unfortunate secretary.

As the kiss, Yuro blushes, suddenly jealous of the blonde. Ino picks Tsunade, who picks Truth.

"What's your bra size?" Being a group mostly of females, the wanted to know just how big those jugs of hers were.

"Umm, I don't own a bra."

"WHAT?"

At this, Hinata gets another slushie and is told to fetch her sister. When she returns with Hanabi, the game continues.

Suddenly, Hiashi walked by. Hanabi stole the slushie (A.N.—oh no! Not the slushie!) and threw it at him. Hinata, of course, is blamed. But ten seconds later, another slushie is in her hands.

"Is that a slushie?" asks Shizune with a glint in her eye.

"Yes."

"Is it grape?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Naruto?"

Pause. "Yes."

"Can I have a sip?"

"Ye—no."

Shizune did not like being told no. Immediately, she pounced. All eyes were on her as the slushie was once again stolen from Hinata. Nooooo…Hinata almost cried.

Said slushie was then stolen by Ino, who tried to snort it. Sakura poured the remainder down her shirt and danced around. The watching Sasuke was appalled.

Neji was then fetched. Ino sat there and obsessed over his hair, which was quite long and oh so pretty. Sakura also stared, but at his pants. XD

Another slushie was pulled from Hinata's pocket (A.N. How many of these things does she HAVE?). It was promptly stolen and force-fed to Gaara. Yuro watched in awe. Finally, she was picked.

"Truth or Dare, sweetie?" asked Temari.

"Dare?" she tried, hoping to kiss Gaara. Silly fangirls. She was told to kiss someone, but it wasn't Gaara. It was Hinata. Shit.

_How am I supposed to do this?_ she thought, _I don't kiss girls! _

Thankfully, Hinata made the first move and got up. She grabbed Yuro's face in her hands and kissed her, quick and simple. Yuro sputtered when the Hyuuga pulled away, disliking the grape-y aftertaste.

"Eww!"

Sasuke got tired of watching. He was staring at Gaara, a bunch of girls, and Neji. What the hell was going on? He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What the hell are you guys DOING?"

"Playing a game," Sakura replied calmly.

"A GAME? A LITTLE _GAME_? Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"You didn't ask."

"Oh…can I play?"

"Sit."

The Uchiha sat as commanded and was picked next. He chose Dare, of course. He didn't want to look like a baby in front of all these women!

"Strip," came Neji's blunt command. "And do a little dance while you're at it."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He couldn't just…_strip_ …in front of everyone! Could he? Yes he could, the Hyuuga's glare said, and he better do a damn good job.

Sakura of course was blushing like mad. Her crush was about to take off all of his clothes and she got to watch. Better, she got to whistle. And cheer him on. The slushie was starting to stain her shirt. Oh well.

Sasuke, after much jeering, finally did as he was told. Everyone except Gaara and Neji whistled at his dancing muscular figure. Soon all that was left of his outfit were his red boxers. Dare he take them off?

He dared.

GorganzolaIsACheese

Well, it's not _great_, but it's not terrible either. Not really sure how to end this one. Ah well. If you guys don't like it, tell me, and I'll try to fix any mistakes I made. If you guys don't absolutely hate and you actually think it's okay, let me know. Like I said in my other fics, I won't do anything else unless I get at least three reviews or more. Don't be lazy and assume someone else will review so you won't have to. It doesn't work that way. Anywho, reviews, please! Just click that little purple button at the bottom of your screen. Go on, click it! _Click. Click. Click._ You know the drill. It's practically begging you to!

With Psychotic Flair,

Winged Gorganzola


End file.
